


Hanky Panky

by BouncyPickle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Mystique and Peter have sex but Mystique is a dude, Mystique is Hank, PWP, Pansexual Peter and Mystique, Poor Hank and his desk, Weird Sex, i guess?, it's just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Mystique decide to have sex and both of them have some rather unusual tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanky Panky

* * *

 

 

“How do you have sex? Is it like a between-the-thighs thing?” Peter was trailing behind Mystique, purposefully ignoring her tense demeanor; “Or do you transform into the hot blonde? 'Cause I saw before, there isn't anything down there. Like a blue barbie doll but more,” he waved his hands up and down her body, searching for the right word; “bouncy.”

Mystique stopped, taking in a deep breath to control herself, and turned toward the younger man. She was surprised to see not desire on the kid's face, but genuine curiosity. He was trying really hard to act casual, which for Peter meant he was bouncing back and forth on his feet while swinging his arms at his sides.

“Why do you even want to know?” he opened his mouth and she quickly raised her hand, cutting him off; “Wait, don't answer that. If you ask me about it one more time, I might just have to show you.”

When she quirked a menacing brow, he blanched; “Why does that sound like a threat...?”

She took one smooth, silent step closer; the cobalt flesh of her breasts just barely pressing into Peter's chest. “It is,” her fingers trailed the lapel of his leather coat with deceptive gentleness; “Trust me when I tell you this kid, you couldn't handle me.”

That dare sparked a determination in Peter's eyes that Mystique recognized. It was then she could truly see Erik in the kid, in that focused, challenging gaze. When their eyes met, it sent a shiver of something she hadn't felt in a long time down her spine and she parted her lips in a slow, hot exhale.

“I don't know,” he smirked, catching her shoulders and spinning them around, pinning her to the wall behind him in a flash. Where his hands met her skin burned and that stupid kid was grinning now; “Maybe you can't handle _me,_ boss. I get it, you're just to scared to admit you want me.”

“Oh, am I now?” Mystique slid a leg between Peter's but before he could enjoy it, she was sweeping his legs out from under him and knocking him on his ass. He looked like he was enjoying himself, just not the same way Mystique was. Arousal had found it's way into her veins and her face would be flushed if her navy flesh allowed for that, which it didn't, but Peter looked like he wasn't taking it seriously, like it was a joke. Maybe to him it was. For now.

Mystique checked over her shoulder and the hallway was empty, X-Men training had run late so most of the students were sleeping. She noticed they were just outside of Hank's office and she figured that was good enough. Without letting the kid stand, she grabbed his jacket and moved out.

“Come on then,” as she dragged him, he actually stumbled to keep up.

“Wait, wait, what?” Peter was quickly back on his feet, following behind her; “Are you serious? No way. Wow. Cooool.”

Without another word she shoved him into the dark room and slammed the door closed behind them, locking it. She folded her arms, watching as Peter fidgeted nervously. A part of her wondered if he was a virgin but most of her didn't really care. He started it.

“If we do this, it doesn't mean anything,” she cut to the chase; “It's just sex.”

He _gulped_ , actually, audibly, gulped; “Yeah okay, no problemo boss. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully; “You sure about that?”

“Well, now I'm not,” he snorted, a nervous chuckle stuck in his throat; “Are you screwing with me or what?”

“Not yet,” Mystique rolled her shoulders and decided to test the waters. She pointed at Hank's huge, mahogany desk; “Sit. Now.”

“Yes boss,” and quicker than a blink, Peter had obeyed, perching on the edge of the desk. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Stepping between his legs, wrapped in those tight leather pants that left nothing up to the imagination, Mystique caught the edge of the table and trapped him. Peter looked like a cornered animal, anyway, and she liked it. Putting him on edge like she never could with Erik. He tensed when she reached up but she only reached behind him to flick the lamp on.

“Tell me, how do you think I have sex?” her glowing yellow eyes trailed him up and down; “When you picture it in your spazzy little mind, what do you see?”

“I-I...” Peter licked his lips and her gaze snapped back up to meet his eyes; they were staring at her mouth. She smirked; “I'm not really-I just thought about you giving me head I guess and you giving Hank head and Hank giving me head and me giving him head; lot's of mouths in lots of places.”

He spoke so fast, she almost didn't catch it but she did. Peter snapped his jaw shut hard, teeth clacking together and eyes wide. The kid knew he'd said too much, a habit of his, but Mystique didn't mind. This was going to be even more fun that she'd imagined.

“Hank, huh?” her hand found his knee and Peter nearly jumped out of his own skin he flinched so hard; “You got a thing for blue people, Peter? You gonna tell me you picture sucking Kurt's dick next?”

“I may be messed up but I'm not a pedophile, god,” he rolled his eyes but she could feel his thigh vibrating with tension under her fingers.

“I'm pretty messed up too,” Mystique shoved Peter's leg to the side so she could force her hips between his legs even further, pressing their bodies flush against each other. At the sudden, rough action Peter let out a startled, strangled moan; “Aren't you glad we decided to do this?”

It was meant to be sarcastic but Peter nodded his head vigorously. She could feel his hardening member, restricted in those unbelievably tight pants, pressing into her pubic bone. Oh, he liked being pushed around. That should not have excited Mystique as much as it did.

She felt her skin crawl as it transformed, wide hips narrowing and slender shoulders broadening. As Hank she stood a good foot taller than Peter and holding him in place was easier with such big hands. Peter's dark eyes widened as red crept up his face, Mystique could see the hitch in his breath—a dead giveaway to total arousal.

“Like this, do you?” Hank whispered sensually, leaning down until Peter dropped back on his elbows with a surprised huff; “How about you Peter, how do you have sex? Between-the-thighs?”

“Not-not if you have a dick those pants you can put in me,” he stuttered and Hank arched a brow at him which only made the kid flush more red.

“I should have known,” Hank chuckled, dragging a hand from Peter's thigh to his hips and up under his shirt. Big fingers gripped at his bare waist; “Why don't you take my pants off and see for yourself what I have in there.”

Peter sat up in a blur, hands on Hank's belt instantly. The taller man's pants were open and down his thighs before Mystique could blink. Peter's knees tightened around Hank's hips as his massive cock was released. It wasn't even hard yet.

“Sh-shit, is Hank really that big?” his voice practically squeaked and Mystique grinned.

“All transformations are anatomically accurate,” Mystique said, mimicking Hank's tone before reaching up and grabbing Peter by the hair. When Hank jerked Peter's head back, the silver-haired boy let out a whimper; “Now what was it I heard about lots of mouths in lots of places?”

Peter darted out from under Hank in whirl of gray before Mystique was spun around and Peter was on his knees in front of her. He didn't move, eyes glued on Hank's cock, and Mystique could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

“Your shirt,” Hank's voice was demanding and Peter jerked in surprise, probably forgetting Hank's dick wasn't the only thing in the room; “Take it off,” before Peter moved, Mystique added; “Slowly.”

Peter hesitated before pulling his jacket down his shoulders. It was still pretty fast by average human standards but to Peter it was slow. Once his precious leather coat was in a pile on the floor, Peter caught the hem of his shirt and slid it up his belly, revealing the lean, pale skin of his chest underneath.

He was a pretty little thing, Mystique mused as she snagged him by his silver locks and dragged him closer. Hank's cock was just starting to stir as Peter reached up to grip the base; it was thick and heavy in his palm. His eyelids fluttered as Peter finally leaned in and sucked the tip into his mouth.

A low groan reverberated from Hank's throat and his grip in Peter's hair tightened. When it did, it seemed to spur Peter on and he swallowed down Hank's thick member enthusiastically. It was clear to Mystique he'd never sucked a cock before; Peter was all sloppy tongue and sharp teeth, and the thought turned her on more than she'd ever admit.

“That's it,” Hank rocked his hips forward, pushing deeper and Peter choked but didn't stop; “Come on, show me what you got.” It was a dare.

So Peter started bobbing his head back and forth, pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. The room was filled with moans as Peter began reaching inhuman speeds but they weren't coming from the flushed, panting Hank. All kinds of filthy noises were pouring from Peter's throat and getting choked on Hank's dick.

When Mystique was pretty sure she was going to explode at any second, she wrenched Peter off. He blinked up at her in surprise, eyes half-lidded and wet, lips red and shining, face flushed and chest heaving, and it was one of the most attractive things Mystique had ever seen.

“Get up here,” she ordered and he obeyed without hesitation; “I think you said something about wanting this inside you?”

If it was possible, he flushed even more, eyes darkening. Using Hank's strength, Mystique turned them around and pushed Peter's back into the desk. Hank hooked his arms under Peter's knees and hoisted him up, forcing him onto his back across Hank's desk. Peter lifted his arms above his head, stretching out like he owned the place and he grinned.

“What are you waiting for, boss?” his voice was just the tiniest bit raspy and it made Mystique growl low in Hank's throat; “ _Ravish_ me.”

“Oh, you're giving the orders now?” Hank tore open the button on Peter's pants before shimmying them down the other man's thighs. God, they were so tight that they were hard to get off. Once one leg was free, Mystique figured that was good enough.

“Wouldn't have to if you'd hurry up,” Peter snagged Hank's crumpled suit jacket and dragged him back between his legs.

“We haven't even started yet,” Mystique chuckled as her skin fluttered and Hank's shirt and jacket disappeared; “Be patient.”

“I am being patient,” he huffed squirming as Hank's hand trailed down the inside of his smooth thigh; “Come on, hurry up though.”

“You're skin is so nice,” Hank hummed, fingers skimming around Peter's leaking cock and up past his belly button.

“Yeah, well, it isn't blue, so I do have that going for me-ah! Ow, what the hell?” Mystique pinched Peter's thigh hard enough to bruise.

“Shut up or I won't prepare you,” Mystique snapped but Peter just looked at Hank like he was crazy.

“I'm totally prepared, really,” Peter hooked his legs behind Hank's back and pulled him closer; “I've been waiting for this for, like, ever man.”

“Oh really?” Hank's fingers slipped into his mouth and Mystique sucked them until they were wet; “You're completely ready?”

Mystique grabbed Peter's thigh in Hank's big hand and shoved it up into his chest. Peter's breathing fluttered in excitement and his head fell back. Then Hank's slick fingers found his tight entrance and Mystique didn't pause before shoving one inside as far as it would go. Peter immediately jerked away, yelping.

“Ow!” he scrambled to sit up but Hank held him in place; “God, that freaking hurts.”

“Yeah imagine if it was a dick and not just a finger,” Hank chuckled and Peter's eyes widened dramatically.

“That's just your finger?” he flopped back with a groan; “Shit.”

“Just relax kid,” Mystique worked her finger out slowly; “I have a feeling you're really going to like this.”

“Yeah, well,” Peter's words were breathless and strained; “So far it's pretty lame.”

Rolling Hank's eyes, Mystique continued, being a little more careful this time. She was certain Peter would enjoy himself once the hard part was over with. Hank dragged his finger out slowly, relishing the way Peter trembled under him, before sliding back inside. When a shaky moan passed Peter's lips, the taller man smirked.

Another finger was added and Peter gasped. It didn't sound like it was from pain and when Mystique looked up to gauge the reaction on Peter's face, sure enough the kid clearly didn't think it was that lame anymore. He chomped down on his lip, restricting a moan if Mystique had to guess, and that little, pained furrow of his brow had transformed into wanton eyes and rosy cheeks. Then Peter was back to being his impatient self.

“Come on. Come on,” his voice was breathless and needy; “Do it already.”

“You were just complaining that it hurt, are you sure about this?” Mystique shoved another of Hank's fingers inside and Peter keened; “I don't mind taking things nice,” and she bent his fingers making Peter jerk under Hank's body with a startled grunt; “and slow.”

“I'm sure. I'm so freaking sure. Never been more sure of anything, boss. Come on, come on, come on, hurry up,” he was rambling again, almost too quickly for Mystique to catch; “Oh, god. I'm about to get fucked by the hot, blue chick who saved the president on tv. And my teachers said I'd never amount to anything, I sure showed them-ah!”

Mystique had found Peter's prostate, pressing into it _hard_ to shut him up; “Say please.”

“Aw, come on, boss,” Peter panted, squirming when Mystique stopped moving completely; “Please,” Mystique pulled Hank's fingers free and Peter's whimpered, gasping; “Oh, shit. _Pretty please_ , fuck me in the butt.”

“Wow, you are so charming,” Mystique said sarcastically but got into position between Peter's legs regardless.

Peter spread his thighs around Hank's hips giving the taller man plenty of room. Mystique guided Hank's cock to Peter's hole; it was still slick from Hank's fingers but not nearly wet enough. Good, she wanted Peter to feel every inch, burning and raw.

When Hank thrust inside, he didn't do so slowly. A strangled grunt was knocked from Peter's throat and the smaller man's arms shot up above his head. As Mystique grabbed his hips and pushed inside, Peter's fingers wrapped around the edge of the desk, gripping it hard.

“Yes,” he gasped quickly, thighs shaking they were squeezing Mystique's waist so hard; “Oh fuck yes.”

Mystique almost snorted; she was rarely wrong about people. The need to boast about being right was just barely overpowered by the overwhelming need to fuck into Peter's tight body. When she pulled all the way out and slammed back inside, a low groan resounded from Hank's chest. It drew the most pathetic little sound from Peter's lips so Mystique did it again.

Peter's hips rolled of their own accord, his whole body trying to quicken Mystique's pace, chest rising and falling faster than any human's should. The tremble that had started in his thighs moved up Peter's torso, extending even to his arms. He was moving so fast she couldn't see it, Mystique realized, the kid was _vibrating_.

“Oh we are going to have so much fun with that later,” Mystique promised, before gripping Peter's hips so hard she was certain there would be bruises and slamming him down onto the desk hard, pinning him; “but stop moving right now.”

“Nng, I-I can't,” Peter's eyes were wrenched shut, knuckles where he was still gripping the mahogany bone white; “You're going so _slow._ I can't take it, boss.”

“I think you can,” just to torture him a bit more, Mystique pulled out as slow as she could and Peter whimpered; “Just relax and trust me.”

Instead of answering, Peter nodded vigorously and settled down. Around Hank's hips, his legs relaxed and his breathing evened out a little. When he peeled his eyes open, so dark they were almost black and absolutely teeming with desire, Mystique began fucking him again.

This time, Peter didn't move just laid back and let Mystique take care of him. It was almost endearing how much he trusted her. Hank angled his thrusts up, hitting Peter's sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust and under his hands, Peter's hips twitched but didn't break free. A long, low moan was pulled from Peter's throat before Mystique realized she was moaning through Hank's as well.

She could feel Hank's body getting close and quickened her pace, finally forcing away the last bit of Peter's tension. The faster Hank's thrusts, the more Peter melted under him. One of Hank's hands slid along Peter's throat, down past his clavicle, over his navel and finally landing on his leaking cock. Peter let out a breathy sigh of relief as Mystique wrapped Hank's long fingers around him.

Just as Mystique began to pump Peter's cock, a loud rattle broke their reverie. Someone was shaking the door handle, hard, trying to get in and they both jumped. Peter's pushed at Hank's chest, putting room between them so he could get away, but as he tried to run past Mystique caught him by his waist. She spun Peter around and shoved him face first into the desk.

“Not so fast,” she whispered, large hand pressing down into Peter's shoulder blade.

“-door's locked? That's weird,” they both heard Hank mutter from outside; “-swear I have a key somewhere...”

Peter was startled when Mystique thrust back inside and he let out a tiny yelp that quickly dwindled into a moan. His fingers found their way into the paperwork under him, tangling into the sheets and hanging on for dear life.

“Hello?” Hank knocked on the door; “Is someone in there?”

Instead of answering, Mystique quickened her pace again. Peter gasped quietly and she could she him chomp down on his lip in a desperate effort to stay quiet. Leaning over his back, Hank slammed into to Peter over and over, faster each time. Outside the room, Hank had to hear at least something but Mystique didn't really care. He was too stuck up anyway.

“I won't be mad if you come out now, you won't get in trouble,” Hank placated calmly while Hank fucked Peter so hard the desk skidded across the floor; “But Open this door. I will get the professor. I have valuable research in there!”

Said research was crinkled under Peter's shaking fingers and Mystique grinned. Over the sound of the rattling door, Peter gasped, turning his head to the side to look up at Mystique. There was a plea evident in his glossy stare.

“Please, please, I'm so close,” there was that please Mystique had been waiting for; “Touch me, please.”

So Mystique obliged him, reaching under Peter's body and wrapping Hank's fingers around his cock. She rubbed his cock fast and hard and that was all it took for Peter to finally come all over his fingers with a loud moan he tried desperately to muffle with his arm.

As his body spasmed with release, Mystique felt his tight walls clamp around Hank's cock and then she couldn't take anymore either. Thrusting inside hard, Mystique came, painting Peter's insides with white hot come. They both moaned, quiet as they could, while their bodies rode out their climaxes together, shuddering and slick with sweat.

“Okay, that's it, I'm coming in there,” outside Hank's voice had changed into that of the beast; “You kids are going to be in serious trouble.”

Peter chuckled breathlessly; “Do you think his dick is bigger in that form?”

Stepping back, Mystique's skin crawled back to her standard blue; “Ask me again in fifteen minutes and we'll see.”

They both shared a laugh as the door was thrown open and then they were gone in a blur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
